yslifefandomcom-20200214-history
TOOLBOX
TOOLBOX 'OverView' This section deals with using YSLife to build, edit and terraform in YSL. These functions are all handled from the same window, which will change appearance based on context, what you're doing. A sample of the build window is shown to the rightt, showing what it looks like when you enable build mode. It can be activated with Ctrl-3 5 Icons at the Top There are 5 operations that will cause this window - or a variant of it - to open: ''' Zoom' Clit it or activate it with Ctrl-1 The zoom functions are all in the upper potion of the window; the remainder is not used here. There are 3 radio buttons and a slider: * ''Zoom: This allow you to focus your camera on a specific spot and zoom in or out. You can control the degree of zoom using the slider to the right of the buttons, or by left clicking the spot, then moving your mouse forward or back. Side-side motion on the mouse will rotate the camera round the selected spot. * Orbit: ''Rotates the camera around the selected spot on screen. * ''Pan: Move the camera laterally or front-back, but without zooming or rotating. Note that you can achieve all of these things using only the keyboard and mouse, without having to bring up this window: * Alt-Left-Click: is the same as Zoom * Ctrl-Left-Click: is the same as Orbit * Shift-Ctrl-Left-Click: is the same as Pan. ' ''' Move Clit it or activate it with Ctrl-2 The move functions are all in the upper portion of the window. Note that object movement done this way is very imprecise. Please watch the video here on the left. For greater precision, use Edit Mode, described below. ' Edit ' Clit it or activate it with 3 The upper portion of the toolbox window in Edit mode contains several radio buttons, check boxes and normal buttons which control edit behavior. The remainder of the window deals with object properties. ' Move:' When this is selected, a set of arrows is shown centered on the object. You can click and drag these to move the object in specific directions in 3D space. You will also notice triangles with 2 colors. These allow movement in two directions along a plane. The colors indicate the direction: *'Red: '''movement along the global/local X axis *'Green:' movement along the global/local Y axis *'Blue': movement along the global/local Z azis ' Rotate:' If you select this (or simply press the Ctrl key while in edit mode) the directional arrows turn into colored circles. Clicking any of the 3 circles allows you to rotate the object round the corresponding axis. Again, the colors correspond to the axis, as above. Clicking within the sphere bounded by the 3 circles allows for free rotation of the object. '''Stretch:' if you select this (or press Shift-Ctrl while in Edit mode), you will be able to resize the object in 3D. (NOTE: This is not available if the object is no modify!) You will see 8 white “handles”; you can click and drag any of these to stretch (resize) the object. If you are working with a single prim, you will also see 3 pairs of colored handles, which allow for resizing in specific directions. And again, the handle colors indicate the specific axis. ' ' Select Face: Select this option then click on a prim face to select just that for editing. This is only useful for certain editing functions, such as texturing. Align: '''This activates the prim alignment function. Use of this is best explained in this tutorial video by the tool's creator, Qarl Fizz. '''Edit Linked: When you first enter edit mode, you will be editing entire objects. Selecting this allows you to edit individual prims in a linked set. Stretch Both Sides: If this is enabled, stretching an object or prim will cause it to stretch in both directions (or all, depending on whether you are using a colored or a white handle to stretch). If this is disabled, the prim or object will stretch only in the direction of the handle you are using. NOTE: If you use the middle mouse button, rather than the left mouse button, when strteching, the function of this checkbox will be temporarily reversed. So for example, if you have it enabled, using the middle mouse button will behave as if the checkbox were disabled. Stretch Textures: If this is enabled, then when you resize an object, textures will stretch with it. This is useful if you are resizing a prim with a photo on it, for example. If instead you are resizing, say, a floor, you may wish the texture to look the same as before, so you can disable the stretch here, preserving the repeats per m. Snap: If enabled, then an object will snap to the edit grid when being moved or rotated. Clicking the arrow to the right will open a window with Grid Options. Edit Axis at Root: Useful when editing linked set, this set the edit axis at the cenetr of the root prim, rather than at the geometric center of the object. Show Highlight: '''If this is enabled, the object being edited will have a glowing outline, to visually distinguish it from non-edited objects. If the object is a linked set, all prims will have a blue outline, except for the root, which will have a yellow outline. Then come four buttons: '''Left/Right Arrows: If you are in Edit Linked mode (described above), and have selected a single link of a link set, these arrows cycle through the links in the link set. (Equivalent to using the Ctrl-. and Ctrl-, shortcuts.) Link: If several objects are selected, and all are modifyable, then you may be able to link them into a single linked set (depending on Linkability Rules). Note: you can also link objects by pressing Ctrl-L. 'Unlink: '''If one or more objects are selected, and are modifyable, then you can unlink them by clicking this. ''Note: you can also unlink objects by pressing Shift-Ctrl-L. Finally, if you have one or more objects selected, you will see information indicating how many objects are selected, the total land impact land impact is the “weight” of the object in prims; it may be different from the total number of prims if any part of the object is a mesh, a sculpted prim or a mega prim. See here for a well written explanation.Also shown is the number of free prims remaining on the region. For details, click the “More Info” link, which opens the Object Weights window. GENERAL / EDIT /OBJECT / TEXTURE / FEATURES/CONTENT Tabs The remainder of the Edit window is divided into tabs. Each one is covered separately; click the links for more information: *GENERAL Tab *OBJECT Tab *FEATURES Tab *TEXTURE tab *CONTENT Tab Category:Viewer Category:Toolbox Category:Zoom Category:Edit Category:Move Category:Build Category:Terraform Category:Ctrl-1 Category:Ctrl-2 Category:Ctrl-3 Category:Ctrl-4 Category:Ctrl-5 Category:Buttom menu Category:Orbit Category:Pan Category:Stretch Category:Select Face Category:Rotate Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:Coordinates Category:Align Category:Face Category:Texture Category:Linked Category:Edit Linked Category:Ctrl-L Category:Unlink Category:Ctrl-Shift-L